Sooga high school!
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Squeal to the past can return. Its high school! The girls are 15 the boys are 16 epsically Garu. Some boys are in love with pucca and tobe is one of them Garu gets really jealous of any boy who flirts with pucca and BTW pucca and Garu are boyfriend and girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

** Sooga High School!**

* * *

It was the first day of high school since some people asked for their children to go to school Garu and Abyo are entering 10th grade while pucca and Ching are smart so their going in the same grade as them and during the summer pucca was practicing with Jamie and ring ring being cheerleaders pucca became the cheerleader while the others are in her group and this is a squeal to the past can return so ENJOY!

Pucca's POV

Wow it's the first day of high school! Now to get dressed I dressed in my cheerleading clothes and I can't wait to see my boyfriend Garu!

Ever since his birthday we been girlfriend and boyfriend and after a month or so people decide for us to have school since I'm smart but lucky I'm a cheerleader so I'm not a geek and I looked at my shudule I grabbed my backpack and ate some noodles with the girls ching ring ring and Jamie, Jamie still puts her white hat but she has the same cheerleading uniform same with ring ring and Ching she has her normal clothes if she tryouts for cheerleading I would love to let her in but some girls in my squad are mean to her expect ring ring and Jamie since we all are friends when we got to the bus stop I saw Garu and we both kissed each other on the cheek. My friends kept awwing when we got to the bus a lot of guys tried to sit next to me but I told them to make room for my friends and Garu I ended up siting with Jamie and Garu I was in middle so I'm glad they won't begin fighting since Jamie loves being better then Garu they don't get along very well. Ring ring sat with Ching and Abyo while Tobe was across - garu and Tobe tried flirting with my friend Jamie but she slapped him and said "Don't ever flirt with me your annoying" Garu was snickering that Tobe got slapped by a cheerleader then Tobe tried flirting with me then Garu got angry and grabbed his storwd and said" don't ever flirt with my girl ok?" Tobe then said"you'll be mine one day pucca!" I looked a Tobe in disgust then when we arrived I had math class ugh I haw math but I'm smart in it jamie is also with me and she hates math even more then me and Garu was in my class I sat in between them so they won't start fighting.

After a few minutes the teacher came in he said"hello students ho ho I'm Santa and I will be your math teacher for the rest of the year..Oh right I almost forgot there's a new transfered students actually 2 say your names!" The boy with brown hair said"Hey I'm jake from Japan" he said shyly the girl with blond hair in curls said "hi! My name is Amy! I came from America my parents traveled here to learn how to speak Japan koren and more!"She said outgoing

"ho ho an outgoing girl she can sit in front of pucca and jake can sit next to Garu! Ho ho!" Santa said wow the blond girl looks so outgoing and sweet I will ask her to join the squad

"Ok we are going to do a review! You will work in groups of 4! I will pick the groups! Garu,Jamie,Amy,and Pucca!" santa said without saying ho I'm glad to work in these I sat in between Amy and Garu and Jamie sat in between Amy and Garu

"Hi Amy! Welcome to Sooga high school!" I said

"why thank you I see your a sweet cheerleader." She said

"Hi Amy you seem so outgoing you should join Pucca's squad but you need to tryout!"Jamie said

"Yeah I'm the leader of the sqauad I would you to join my squad!" I said

"um can we do the review and stop talking about cheerleading?" said Garu annoyed already

"oh okay sorry" I said

"who is that?" Said Amy whispering

"he's my boyfriend Garu." I said

"ok so 9 divide by 81 is 8"said Garu

"Okay we get it Garu but its 9" Jamie said smirking

"Alright!" Said Garu annoyed by Jamie like always

"um do they always fight?" Amy said

"Yes." I said annoyed that their fighting already 10 minutes into math

that's when I noticed jake working alone poor him I feel bad for him

"um doesn't anyone notice that jake is working alone?" I said

"aw lets ask Santa if we could work with him" said amy and Jamie

"um santa can jake work with us?" Said Amy

"oh Sure! Ho ho!" Said santa

we moved to where jake sat and we began working

"he doesn't jake look cute pucca?" Said jamie blushing

"aw Jamie you have a little crush on him" I said

"WAIT HAHA YOUR BLUSHING NOW I CAN TAKE BACK THAT TIME YOU TOLD ME ABOUT PUCCA AND MADE ME BLUSH." Said Garu smirking

"Be quiet or else I will throw you after school like I did back then" said Jamie annoyed

"okay." Said Garu afraid of Jamie now

"umm Garu who's that girl with a curly ponytail? She looks pretty" said jake to Garu

"she's pucca my girlfriend" Garu said

after 40 minutes math was over I was so relived!

my next class was art class yay my favorite!

i then saw Ching and then saw ring ring and Amy and tobe -_-

"Hi pucca!" Said ching

"hello pucca." Said ring ring

"wow pucca these are your friends?" Said Amy

"yep" I said

"that girl looks sweet and nice.." Said amy pointing at ching

"..and that girl looks so pretty wih that makeup" said Amy pointing at ring ring

"why thank you!" Said ching and ring ring

we went to art room and sat in a big table and to my left was ring ring and to my right was Amy

to Amy's right is Ching and to ring ring's left was Tobe -_-

ring ring scooted to the right away from Tobe since he's our enemies when class started I drew a picture of the model which is our teacher posing as likeshelock Holmes with maflying glass and after that class was lunch I sat in a big table and jake Abyo and Garu sat to my left to my right was amy ring ring Jamie and ching and a few of cheerleaders from my squad we had so much fun and I told Amy and Ching that after lunch is cheerleading tryouts and my squad said to let Amy join looks like Amy has so many friends now Garu said if we could go to a date and I said sure and everyone at my table awwe like always and then awoke boy I never saw came and said if he could sit down I said sure and he said his name is Jack and he sat in between jake and Abyo

after lunch I went to gym and prepared the tryouts and there a lot of girls first was Amy and I turned the music on she then did a backflip ame jumped to the top which was impressing so I let her in and then was a girl named Jane she then said I quit I told to try at least but she said no wow I feel bad for her then was Ching she did a backflip and jumped really high and my squad was impressed after that my squad became nice to her and after the tryouts I had 6 new cheerleaders Amy,Ching,Jenny,Sara,Alex,and Taylor then was science I went there with Garu Abyo and jack wow boys really? Whatever our teacher was Chung okay and he said we will do a minor reflection my Prather was Jack and Abyo and Garu were prathers Garu and Abyo did martial arts move lol jack and me did these basic ones touch hand touch head did a martial art move the kick lol after science and rest of subjects I went home and began my homework with Amy Jamie ring ring and Ching until someone knocked on my door I wondered who was it?

* * *

How did you like it Garu and Abyo are 16 and pucca and Ching all the girls are 15

ooo cliffhanger hehe

this is a squeal to the past can return some guys really love pucca so it could be any boy expect Abyo since he's dating ching now yep


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooga High School chapter 2**

* * *

Pucca opened the door to see Jack standing there!

Pucca:Umm can I help you

Jack:um pucca we talk alone?

Pucca:um okay?

-they go somewhere alone-

pucca: so what is it?

*Jack kisses Pucca**Garu Sees them and appears*

Garu:PUCCA HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER!

Pucca:But Jack just kis-

Garu:NO I CANT BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM WE'RE THOUGH!

*Garu runs*

Jack:oh i'm sorry pucca.. :(

Pucca: its okay

*pucca runs to guh-hong crying*

PUCCA WHAT HAPPENED?! Jamie ching amy and ring ring said

"GARU BROKE UP WITH ME!" Said pucca crying

"WHAT?!" Said ching and Amy

"GARU THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON HIM WITH JACK JUST BECAUSE JACK KISSED ME AND GARU SAW IT!" Said pucca crying

"if only Garu lets you explain garu is annoying jerk" said jamie

"Yea he doesnt dervese a sweet cherrleader if he doesnt give her a chance to explain!" Said Amy

Yea amy has a point YOU dont dersve to be treated like this sweetie you need to find someone else who will love you no matter what said ring ring

"YEAH THAT WAS SUCH A JERK OF GARU HE JUST A HEARTBREAKER FORGET ABOUT GARU OKAY." Said Jamie getting ready to punch Garu

"I think your right I need to forget about Garu i wont ever talk to him ever again" said pucca

"uhh..." Said ching

"lets keep doing our homework anyway" said Jamie

after that pucca tooked down everything Garu and even tríes to erase his phone number.

Meanwhile at Garu's Place

Abyo:um Garu i think you were too hard on pucca she was about to explain But you cut her off by breaking up with every boy will try to be her boyfriend now that you broke up with her.

Garu:I think your right i just got angry i will aplogzine tommrow moring to her.

The next day...

hey girls! Said Abyo

hi abyo said ching Hi pucca said Garu nervosly

but Pucca called ching to go on Taylor's car to school with the squad and pucca glared at Garu meanly

"oh bye guys" said ching

"wow i guess pucca hates you or the girls got too perfect" said Abyo

"At least i will have a chance to talk to her in first period and lunch" said Garu sighing

at school.. in math class

"Ho ho! We will work in groups of 2 first Garu and...Pucca!" Santa said

pucca just began working without talking to Garu until Garu broke the silence

"um pucca i want to tell you something I'm sorry for breaking up with you i just misjudged you too quick" said Garu feeling upset

"Well if you misjudged too quick i guess you don't deverse me like Jamie and amy said" said pucca

"Look pucca i'm really sorry for being hard on you so can we get back together?" Said Garu worried

"Look Garu before you there were guys like you but they just broke my heart again and i'm not taking the risk of getting my heart broken after 4 times" said pucca staring at the floor

then Amy began glaring Garu with the look of'IF YOU HURT HER FEELINGS I WILL SMACK YOU' Garu gulped Jamie gave Garu the look of 'YOUR SO DEAD!' Garu needed to talk to pucca quietly since all of her friends even abyo and the boys gave him looks so everyone began hating Garu because he broke pucca's heart Garu feel so lonely and needed to talk to pucca after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooga High School**

* * *

After school Garu asked that he wanted to talk to pucca and pucca said"Fine but make it quick i need to go shopping" "um pucca I just want to get back together so badly and I already miss you so much" said Garu giving pucca the roses "aw" said ching "wait but how will I know you won't break my heart again?" Pucca said "PUCCA HURRY UP WE NEED TO GO SHOPING THE CLOTHES WONT BE SHOPPING THEM SELVES!" Said ring ring "I'm coming! Um i will need to think about this." Said pucca "okay bye pucca" said Garu as he kissed her cheek "aw" ching and amy said

"okay what did Garu tell you today?" Said Jamie

"Well he talked about us getting back together" said pucca annoyed

"WOW THAT BOY WANTS YOU BACK SO BADLY!" Said Amy

"true i think he really doesnt want to break your heart i think he truly loves you!" Said ching

"Okay WE'RE HERE GIRLS!" Said Taylor

"ALRIGHT LETS GO SHOPPING!" Said ring ring

"Okay" said Pucca as she was going to a store while going to a store she saw garu in the food court WITH A GIRL!

"So he doesnt love me.." pucca said as she was turning away

Thats when Garu spoted Pucca and ran after her

"WAIT PUCCA ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Said Garu chasing Pucca

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Said Pucca

"WHATS GOING ON...GARU?" Said Amy giving Garu a death stare

"Garu LEAVE pucca alone you broke her heart once and you need to break it again!" Said Ching angry

"lets go girls..." Said Pucca giving Garu the hate stare

"uh-oh i made worse right Garu?" Said a girl with red hair in a hairband

"yes now she hates me i guess we could talk at my home Hanna" said Garu

* * *

Aw poor Garu

Whos this Hanna girl?

WILL GARU AND PUCCA EVER GET BACK TOGETHER OR WILL A BOY STEAL PUCCA?


	4. Chapter 4

** Sooga High School**

* * *

The next day...

in math class

"ho ho! We have another new student tell us your name!" Said santa

"um my name is hanna.." Said the girl with red hair and headband

"Okay you can sit next to Jamie! ho ho! we will work in parthers!" said santa

"...AGAIN?" Said the whole class

"we will do everyday." Said santa annoyed

"okay pucca Garu and Hanna!" Said Santa

"Jamie,Amy,and Jake!" Said santa

"poor pucca needs to work with Garu." Said Amy

"Whats wrong with that?" Said Jake

"Garu keeps asking pucca to get back together and yesterday pucca's heart got broke by Garu in the mall he was with a girl that girl named Hanna" said Jamie

"WOW poor pucca" said jake

meanwhile in pucca's group

"um pucca we are supposed to work together in a group." Said Garu

"i pefer working with Jamie,Amy or Jake instead" said pucca

"um pucca i'm sorry for what i did in the mall with Garu i was Telling him what to get for you and he noticed you with me and he tríes to stop you but you didnt want to listen to him i know you still love him pucca" said Hanna

"Just LEAVE me alone ok?" Said pucca

okay? Said Garu and Hanna

then in art class

"Garu has his GIRLFRIEND saying IT wasnt her attention to be with Garu yesterday but I think he was trying to use or something" said pucca

"Wait pucca your saying that Garu might be a PLAYER?" Said Ching

"Well you COULD say that." Said pucca

"OMG SWEETIE I THINK THAT HE SHOULD GO AWAY AND USE SOME OTHER GIRL INSTEAD OF YOU YOUR A SWEET GIRL HE DOESNT DESVERSE YOU!" Said Ring ring

later in cheerleading practice

"um hello my name is Hanna and-"

"sorry we dont't hold tryouts anymore seach that up loser" said ring ring and Amy

"but-"

"No buts go away loser!" Said the whole squad

*Hanna runs crying*

after school

"Hanna your saying even pucca called you a loser?!" Said Garu worried

"yes." Said Hanna crying

"wow pucca must have been suffering so much that she became mean now i guess its because of the girls who made her mean" said Garu feeling terribile

"its my fault" said Garu

"i need to make everything right" said Garu

in pucca's bedroom

"sigh" said pucca

"i guess that you cant fix a broken heart" said Amy and Ching

"I know that annoying JERK" said Jamie and ring ring

"We should find the cutest and popular boy in the school and make him date pucca!" Said taylor and sara

"hmm Garu is the cutest and popular boy in school" said Ring ring

"but..Everyone hates him so now Max is the most cutest and popular guy in school" said jenny and jane

"true besides he looks dreamy" said Jamie

"lol Jamie" said taylor

"oh sorry" said Jamie

"sigh i still love Garu" said Pucca

"pucca.." Said the whole squad

* * *

Aw pucca and Garu miss each OTHER so MUCH AND I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE DRAMA ONE OF MY FRIENDS DEALED IN SCHOOL BACK THEN

SORRY IF ITS A LONG CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooga High School**

* * *

In school...in math class

"ho ho! You will work the groups you worked with yesterday" said santa

"ugh" said pucca

"ok Hanna i will talk with pucca" said Garu

"okay" said Hanna

"hi pucca!" Said Garu

"what do you want Jerk?" Said pucca annoyed

garu and Hanna: o.0

"um hi pucca." Said hanna

"hello loser." Said pucca

pucca began her work alone

hanna whispered with Garu

"Garu see i tried being nice to her but shes kinda mean" said Hanna

"Pucca used to be a sweet nice cheerleader but she is a snobby mean cheerleader her squad turned her mean and evil" said Garu

"WOW" said Hanna

"I know if only i let her explain" said Garu

"so IT all started because of you?" Said Hanna

"yes" said Garu

-_flashback-_

Garu: PUCCA I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER!

Pucca: but Garu JACK kis-

Garu: NO WE are _THOUGH!_

_-flashback ends-_

_Garu:sigh ITs all MY FAULT_

_PUCCA: Garu STOP TAKING WIH YOUR LOSER GIRLFRIEND AND RETURN YOUR WORK_

_Garu:um Pucca can we talk after school?_

_Pucca: Why would i talk to a jerk?_

_Garu: Pucca just talk to me after school. Okay?_

_pucca: Fine_

_in art class_

_pucca: HE ASKED ME TO TALK TO HIM AFTER SCHOOL. _

_Ching: WOW pssh what a loser_

_jamie: IKR_

_RING RING: what COULD he possbily want?! Break pucca's heart again!?_

_After school..._

_pucca: Okay what do you want? _

_Garu: Pucca what happened to you?! Your not the same girl i knew before she was kind and loving now your just mean and hating what happened? I know your squad did this to you._

_pucca:pssh i dont't know what your talking about_

_Garu:I want to talk to the nice pucca please i know she still exist_

_*Garu kisses Pucca lips*_

_*Garu walks away*_

_pucca:wait.._

* * *

What will pucca do next? Ooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooga High School**

****pucca:wait...

*pucca kisses Garu*

pucca: i missed you also...

Garu: I knew you still loved me

the whole squad: AWWWW THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER!

Hanna:Aww now sweet pucca is back

THE END!

* * *

Sorry if its short this is the ending how cute!


End file.
